<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Red Dress by mikkimouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740268">Little Red Dress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse'>mikkimouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine's Extravaganza III [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tiger &amp; Bunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Barnaby Brooks Jr., Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Kotetsu Kaburagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The woman turned around and Kotetsu fell back into his seat. </p>
<p>Antonio yanked his drink out of the way. "What the hell?" </p>
<p>"That's Bunny," Kotetsu said. </p>
<p>Antonio frowned. "What?" </p>
<p>"The red dress. <em>That's Bunny.</em>" </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Barnaby wears a dress, for reasons. Kotetsu...really likes it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine's Extravaganza III [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Red Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And y'all thought I was finished with this after writing <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480708">Barnaby in the heels</a>. XD</p>
<p>Thank you to <a href="https://quidditchchick.tumblr.com/">quidditchchick</a> for beta reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clubs weren't really Kotetsu's cup of tea and never had been. He preferred bars, because there was less loud music that sounded like it had been dragged, kicking and screaming, through a dozen synthesizers, and fewer people trying to dance to said music. Bars weren't really <em>quiet</em>, but it sure as shit was easier to grab a drink and have a conversation there. </p>
<p>But Blue Rose was finally old enough to legally drink alcohol, and she had wanted to celebrate by going to some hot new club that had something like a three-month waiting list to get into (Kotetsu hadn't been paying a lot of attention to that part). It also happened to be the <em>same</em> club that Nathan had been trying to get Kotetsu and Bunny to go to for weeks. Kotetsu was ninety percent sure the only reason Blue Rose had picked this club was because of Nathan's "suggestions." </p>
<p>And now that bastard wasn't even <em>here </em>yet, and Kotetsu was stuck in a booth with Antonio, nursing a drink and praying all the DJ's machines would suffer from a mysterious electrical malfunction. </p>
<p>Antonio kicked him under the table. "Hey, you could at least <em>look</em> like you were having a good time. Blue Rose'll be upset if you're grumpy all night." </p>
<p>"I'll be less grumpy when Nathan gets here <em>with my boyfriend</em>," Kotetsu muttered. </p>
<p>Bunny had refused to come to the club unless there was no chance he'd be recognized, and Nathan had gotten a gleam in his eye that was concerning and said he had the perfect plan for that. That "perfect plan" had required Bunny disappearing five hours ago and Kotetsu hadn't heard from him since. </p>
<p>Fine, he was still bitter about that. </p>
<p>Antonio laughed. "You know Nathan. He's always fashionably late." </p>
<p>Kotetsu made a face at that. It was true, but he didn't have to like it. Especially right now. They'd already been here for almost an <em>hour</em>; where the hell were Nathan and Bunny?</p>
<p>Antonio's eyebrows rose at something over Kotetsu's shoulder. "Oh hey, Nathan's here. I don't see Barnaby, though." </p>
<p>"<em>What?</em>" Kotetsu turned around and shot halfway out of the booth to look. If Nathan had shown up <em>without</em> Bunny, Kotetsu was going to strangle him. </p>
<p>Sure enough, Nathan had just walked in, wearing one of his skirts that was so short it was amazing it hid anything at all and a pair of thigh-high black boots. The only person with him was a blonde woman in a skintight red dress and a pair of equally red high heels, who was currently turned away from Kotetsu as she passed a wrap over to the guy at the coat check. </p>
<p>Wait. </p>
<p>Kotetsu <em>recognized</em> that stance. </p>
<p>In fact, he was pretty sure he recognized that hair, too. </p>
<p>"Holy shit," he said under his breath. </p>
<p>The woman turned around and Kotetsu fell back into his seat. </p>
<p>Antonio yanked his drink out of the way. "What the hell?" </p>
<p>"That's Bunny," Kotetsu said. </p>
<p>Antonio frowned. "What?" </p>
<p>"The red dress. <em>That's Bunny</em>." </p>
<p>Antonio's eyes went huge, and he climbed onto the booth to get a better look.</p>
<p>Kotetsu took a deep breath and got up again to look over the back of the booth. Now that Bunny was facing them and walking toward them, it was much easier to see that it was him. His stride was a little different, probably owing to the heels, and his curls were styled differently, too. And he was wearing makeup, including vivid red lipstick that matched the dress and the heels. </p>
<p>It was sexy as <em>hell</em>. </p>
<p>It was sexy as hell and Kotetsu didn't have the slightest idea of how to handle it. </p>
<p>It wasn't that Bunny wasn't sexy normally; he <em>was</em>, very much so, and Kotetsu had generally worked his way around to dealing with it in something resembling a normal manner. But this was sexy in a completely different way, and apparently that was <em>just</em> enough to throw him back to being a stammering 16-year-old who hadn't so much as sniffed a serious relationship, as opposed to a grown man who'd been married once already. </p>
<p>"Sorry we're late," Nathan said breezily, sliding into the booth beside Antonio. "But true art takes time." </p>
<p>"Art?" Kotetsu repeated, dumbfounded. </p>
<p>Nathan gestured at Bunny with a flourish. "What do you think? Going incognito with style!" </p>
<p>Bunny rolled his eyes and sat beside Kotetsu, close enough that their legs brushed. When he sat down, the dress rode halfway up his thigh. Bunny had <em>very</em> nice legs, which Kotetsu really didn't need a reminder of and yet here it was. </p>
<p>Kotetsu tore his gaze away and took another drink. He was going to need the whole bottle at this rate. </p>
<p>"When I said I didn't want to be recognized, this wasn't what I had in mind," Bunny said dryly. </p>
<p>Nathan batted his eyelashes. "But you have to admit, handsome, it <em>is</em> effective." </p>
<p>"Kotetsu recognized him right away," Antonio said. </p>
<p>Bunny did not look particularly impressed by that. "We've been partners for years. I should hope so." </p>
<p>Nathan propped his chin in his hand and turned to Antonio. "Did <em>you </em>recognize him?" he asked sweetly. </p>
<p>Antonio cleared his throat and went back to his drink and, very noticeably, didn't actually answer. </p>
<p>"You look nice," Kotetsu finally managed to say. </p>
<p>Bunny raised an eyebrow. Nathan had done <em>some</em> kind of makeup to his eyes, making the green pop even more than it normally did, and really, Bunny hadn't needed any help in that department. Kotetsu dropped his gaze, but the problem was that dropping his gaze from Bunny's eyes meant they went to his mouth, which was currently bright red and <em>very</em> eye-catching. </p>
<p>Yeah, Kotetsu was going to need another drink.</p>
<p>"Really? Nice?" Nathan sputtered in outrage. "That's all you have to say?!" </p>
<p>"It's a compliment!" Kotetsu argued. "That's a good thing!" </p>
<p>Nathan pointed at Bunny. "I did not put all that work into that makeup for <em>nice</em>." </p>
<p>"You're barking up the wrong tree if you're expecting a better compliment from him," Bunny said. </p>
<p>Kotetsu would've protested, but really, he'd been doing good to get the words out of his mouth at all. <em>Nice</em> was all he had; everything else was either gone entirely or not appropriate for a public place. </p>
<p>He wondered what underwear Bunny had on under that dress, because it looked too tight for his usual boxer briefs, or if he was wearing anything under it at all. </p>
<p>Which, <em>no</em>. Kotetsu dragged his brain away from the thoughts. He was not going down that road in the middle of a club when they were here with all their friends. He was having a hard enough time keeping his hands to himself as it was.</p>
<p>Bunny eyed him contemplatively. </p>
<p>"What?!" Kotetsu burst out. </p>
<p>"You're awfully quiet," Bunny said. </p>
<p>"It's too loud in here to talk." Kotetsu polished off the rest of his drink. "I'm going to get another drink. Do you want a drink?" </p>
<p>Bunny shook his head, but he was still looking at Kotetsu with that considering gaze. He slid back out of the booth and stood up so Kotetsu could get out. Which, of course, meant Kotestu had to slide right past him to stand up. In the heels, Bunny was a good six inches taller than him, and <em>that</em> was something else Kotetsu didn't need to know. </p>
<p>He did not <em>run</em> to the bar, really, but he did walk pretty quickly in the hopes that putting some distance between himself and the table would give him a chance to think clearly. Find normal words again. There were things he could say in public and there were things he couldn't, and apparently Bunny in a slinky red dress was bringing all the things he wasn't supposed to say in public to the forefront of his mind. </p>
<p>Kotetsu ordered another drink and glanced out at the dance floor, where Blue Rose was dancing with Origami and Sky High. Maybe he should ask Bunny to dance? Could Bunny even dance in those heels? Maybe he shouldn't; Kotetsu didn't have the faintest idea of how to dance to this music in the first place. </p>
<p>He got his second drink and went back to the booth. This time, instead of standing up to let him in, Bunny just scooted closer to Antonio. </p>
<p>Kotetsu took a seat and was just about to congratulate himself on keeping it together for all of five seconds when Bunny very casually set his hand on Kotetsu's knee and slowly slid it over to the inside of his thigh. </p>
<p>With that, any composure Kotetsu had managed to scrape together scattered again, and only a sheer miracle kept him from shattering his drink glass. </p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes at Bunny, and Bunny gave him a small, <em>knowing</em> smile that said he knew goddamn well what Kotetsu was going through right now and he was going to be a little <em>shit</em> about it. </p>
<p>Wonderful. Just fantastic. When Kotetsu could get enough blood back to his brain to think properly, he was going to strangle him. Or maybe just drag him back to the bathroom so he could take off whatever was under that dress with his teeth. </p>
<p><em>No</em>. No. He couldn't do that, not here. Not with the chance they'd be recognized. Agnes would probably murder them both if word got out that they'd fucked in the bathroom of the club. That kind of news would be really bad for ratings, he was sure. </p>
<p>Bunny did not seem to care. Bunny was sitting there, his hand on Kotetsu's thigh and now <em>rubbing</em> in a small circle while he carried on a perfectly normal conversation with Antonio and Nathan, like he wasn't driving Kotetsu crazy just with his existence. </p>
<p>Kotetsu focused mostly on his drink. He didn't have a hope of following the conversation, not while he was trying so hard just to keep it together. </p>
<p>"Really?" Bunny's voice, right by his ear, cut through the din of the club and Kotetsu's own rapidly growing haze of lust. "The dress?" </p>
<p>"Shut up," Kotetsu muttered. He wasn't going to be teased about this. </p>
<p>"Hm." Bunny, thankfully, did not sound like he was teasing with that. "Do you want to go home and have sex?" </p>
<p>Kotetsu's brain shorted out at the suggestion; he'd forgotten how damned <em>blunt</em> Bunny was about this. It took him a second to recover. "You just got here," he said. "Blue Rose won't be happy if we leave so soon. I'll be fine." </p>
<p>He would figure out a way to be fine; he just had to get used to seeing Bunny like...that. </p>
<p>Bunny squeezed his leg, and <em>fuck</em>, that got his attention. "Kotetsu. That doesn't actually answer my question." </p>
<p>Kotetsu groaned. "Of <em>course</em> I want to go home with you. But—" </p>
<p>"Then we'll go," Bunny said, like it was that simple. </p>
<p>"But you just got here!" Kotetsu was repeating himself, but seriously, he was doing good to be talking at <em>all</em> right now.</p>
<p>Bunny leaned in close, his hair brushing Kotetsu's cheek. "To be perfectly honest, I'd much rather go home and have sex with you than stay here. And if you feel the same way, what's the point in staying?"</p>
<p>"Our friends?" Kotetsu reminded him. </p>
<p>"We'll get Blue Rose a nicer present. She'll forgive you. The others will deal." </p>
<p>Those were all really good points, and Kotetsu was having trouble with coming up with a reason to stay other than "we're probably supposed to." And if he considered where he wanted to be in half an hour—having sex in the privacy of their own apartment, or sitting here slowly being driven out of his mind—well, it wasn't much of a decision to make.</p>
<p>"They're going to be upset we're leaving," Kotetsu pointed out, because they <em>were</em> supposed to be here for Blue Rose's birthday. </p>
<p>Bunny leaned back in and nipped at his ear. "Leave them to me." </p>
<p>Kotetsu dropped his head to the back of the booth and gave up entirely. Fuck it. He was turned on beyond all belief and that wasn't going away any time soon, and he'd just been promised sex as soon as they got home. He didn't really care about anything else. </p>
<p>"This music's giving me a headache," Bunny said. "We're going to go home." </p>
<p>Nathan pouted. "But you just got here! You haven't even had a drink yet."</p>
<p>Bunny took Kotetsu's unfinished drink off the table and swallowed it in one gulp. Kotetsu couldn't tear his eyes away from the line of his throat as he did. He wanted to lick it. Bunny made <em>really</em> good noises when Kotetsu licked his throat. </p>
<p>Bunny set the drink back on the table. "Now I have. Come on, Kotetsu, let's go." </p>
<p>Kotetsu obediently slid out of the booth and gave Antonio an apologetic smile. Antonio just shook his head. "You're not fooling anybody, you know." </p>
<p>Kotetsu shrugged. "I'm really not trying to." </p>
<p>"You know, part of going out is the being <em>out</em>," Nathan argued. </p>
<p>"And the purpose of going out is to get a drink, dance if you want to, and find someone you want to go home with, right?" Bunny said. "I had a drink. I don't want to dance. And," he slid out of the booth and stood up in one smooth motion, grabbing Kotetsu's tie as he did, "I already found someone I want to go home with. Come on, Kotetsu." </p>
<p>Kotetsu followed him with half a wave at Antonio and Nathan. He'd make it up to them and Blue Rose later. </p>
<p>They made it out to the car in record time, only stopping long enough to get Bunny's wrap from the coat check. At the car, Bunny pushed Kotetsu up against the passenger side door and Kotetsu's brain shut down. </p>
<p>No, <em>no</em>, there was a reason they couldn't do it here, and it was a <em>good reason</em>. "Bunny, wait." </p>
<p>"For what?" Bunny sounded exasperated. </p>
<p>Kotetsu tried to drag his brain online long enough to make it form words. "Because once I start touching you, I'm not going to be able to stop. And if we get caught fucking in the car, Agnes will kill us. Or kill me. So will Ben."  </p>
<p>Bunny glared, although Kotetsu was <em>pretty</em> sure he was glaring at the situation, not at him. "You're right. Can you make it home?" </p>
<p>"Hey, give me some credit! I can make it home." </p>
<p>"Because last time—" </p>
<p>"Last time was...was..." Shit, why couldn't he think of the words? </p>
<p>Bunny raised an eyebrow. "Extenuating circumstances?" </p>
<p>Kotetsu pointed at him. "Yes, that! You caught me by surprise."</p>
<p>Bunny did not look like he believed him, but he did back up and give Kotetsu some breathing room. "Fine. But if you <em>don't</em> make it home, I'm going to be unhappy." </p>
<p>"Don't worry," Kotetsu assured him. "I will." </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The drive home was the longest twenty minutes of Kotetsu's <em>life</em>, and he'd been in some pretty dicey situations for making that claim. He couldn't stop looking at Bunny, where the dress was riding up his thigh every time he moved to brake or accelerate, his bare arms, his neck, which the halter top somehow made even longer. The only thing keeping him from lunging across the car to taste was the fact that Bunny was driving, and Kotetsu really wanted to get home in one piece. </p>
<p>He kept his hands to himself for the entire ride. He kept it together when they parked at the apartment and went in the building. He even—and he was <em>damned</em> proud of himself for this—kept his hands to himself while he was waiting for Bunny to unlock the front door. </p>
<p>But that was when his patience ended, because the second they were inside, Kotetsu had Bunny's face in his hands to kiss him before the door had even fully closed. </p>
<p>It was different, with the lipstick, and Bunny smelled different either because of the makeup or because of whatever Nathan had done to his hair or because there was perfume, and Bunny being in heels meant Kotetsu was on his toes to reach up and kiss him properly. But he dragged a hand back through Bunny's hair, and Bunny let out the same shuddering sigh he always did, and Kotetsu suddenly felt much better about the whole thing. </p>
<p>He pushed Bunny back up against the wall. "No shoots this week?" </p>
<p>Bunny looped his arms around Kotetsu's shoulders. "No." </p>
<p>"Good," Kotetsu said, and turned his attention to Bunny's neck. He liked leaving marks—couldn't help it sometimes, between his beard and how fair Bunny's skin was—but after the third photo shoot where Bunny had had to cover a hickey with makeup, he'd put a stop to that. </p>
<p>Kotetsu licked the line he'd thought about earlier, from Bunny's collarbone all the way up to his ear, and then kissed his way back down. Bunny's fingers dug into his shoulders and he cursed, hips arching into Kotetsu's stomach and he could feel just how <em>much</em> Bunny liked this. Kotetsu dragged his hands down Bunny's sides and to the edge of the dress, relishing in how smoothly the silky fabric moved. </p>
<p>Bunny cursed again and kicked off the heels, and they thudded somewhere over by the couch. Suddenly he dropped four inches and was at a much more familiar angle. </p>
<p>Kotetsu kissed him deeply. "Did you get tired of being tall?" </p>
<p>Bunny's fingers found their way into Kotetsu's hair. "Those shoes are excruciating. I have no idea how Nathan does it every day." </p>
<p>He really loved it when Bunny's hands were in his hair. "Probably used to it by now. And it makes your legs and ass look good. Really, <em>really</em> good." </p>
<p>"You were looking?" Bunny asked. </p>
<p>Kotetsu pulled back enough to stare at him incredulously. "You walked into the club in a bright red dress and heels. Of course I was looking!"</p>
<p>Bunny trailed his hands down Kotetsu's neck to his suspenders. "I still can't believe the <em>dress</em> does it for you."  </p>
<p>"A slinky dress that shows off how hot you are." Kotetsu sucked a little on Bunny's neck, just at the corner of his jaw. "Yes, that does it for me. You do it for me." </p>
<p>Bunny scoffed, but it came out a little breathless. "You know, you're taking your sweet time for someone who couldn't wait to get home." </p>
<p>"Mm." Kotetsu moved back to Bunny's jaw, kissing his way along it. "I told you, I wanted to touch you. Now that I can, I'm savoring." </p>
<p>"Shut up," Bunny said, but it was difficult to take him seriously when the second word drifted off on a sigh. </p>
<p>He set his hands on Bunny's thighs, under the dress, and took a moment to marvel at how easily the whole thing slid up. Usually they had to deal with getting pants off; the dress was a nice change of pace. The dress made it <em>very</em> easy for him to slide his hands all the way up to Bunny's hips, and find the answer to the question—well, one of the questions—he'd had since Bunny had walked into the club. </p>
<p>His fingers found a lace edge, attached to silk. Kotetsu grinned and kissed the corner of Bunny's mouth. "I wondered what you were wearing under this." </p>
<p>Bunny writhed against him, like he was seeking pressure Kotetsu wasn't giving him just yet. "I was told my usual underwear would spoil the line of the dress."</p>
<p>That sounded like something Nathan would say. Kotetsu slipped a finger under the edge of the lace. "Does it feel good?" </p>
<p>Bunny looked at him, eyes wide and his face flushed, and he yanked Kotetsu back in for a messy, crushing kiss. </p>
<p>All right. Kotetsu was fine with that. He was better without words, anyway. </p>
<p>He rubbed his thumbs over Bunny's hips, over the change in texture from lace to silk to skin. It wasn't an entirely unfamiliar sensation, but it was an unfamiliar sensation with <em>Bunny</em>, and Kotetsu wanted to drink it in. He could've stood here for hours, just touching, just moving his hands over Bunny's hips and legs and that little scrap of underwear. </p>
<p>But Bunny was making noises that meant he was getting impatient, and so Kotetsu only had probably two more minutes to savor whatever he was going to savor before Bunny lost patience with him entirely and pushed them on to the main event. Kotetsu didn't mind that too much, usually, but he also liked getting to take his time. </p>
<p>He nipped Bunny's bottom lip and then slowly got to his knees, kissing down the front of the dress as he did. </p>
<p>"Where are you going?" Bunny demanded. </p>
<p>Kotetsu ignored him, ignored the half-hearted tug Bunny gave on his hair, and pushed the dress up high enough that he could actually see the silk underwear that had been Nathan's suggestion. Or requirement, more like it. </p>
<p>They were bright red, just like the dress, and Bunny was straining against the front of them in such a way that Kotetsu almost felt sorry for the poor stitches holding the underwear together. At least it gave him the answer to his earlier question; it <em>couldn't</em> feel very good right now. Kotetsu should help fix that. </p>
<p>He licked a slow line up the front of the underwear.</p>
<p>Bunny's head thunked back against the wall. "Oh, <em>fuck</em>."</p>
<p>Kotetsu peeled the underwear down with more caution than he usually exercised at this point, but he didn't want to rip anything and he didn't want it to pinch Bunny any more than it already was. Red lines marred Bunny's pale skin where the lace had been digging in, and Kotetsu kissed each one before he turned his attention back to giving Bunny a blow job. </p>
<p>Ages ago, way before they'd started dating, Bunny had given an interview on a late-night radio station where they'd asked some "spicier" questions, and he had (Kotetsu found out much later) bullshitted his way through the entire thing. One of the things he'd said in that interview was that he was pretty quiet in the bedroom, which Kotetsu had believed right up until the first time he'd gotten Bunny's clothes off, because the moment he got his hands and mouth on Bunny's skin, he learned it was a <em>complete fucking lie</em>. </p>
<p>Bunny was not quiet. Bunny was not <em>remotely</em> quiet. Bunny made all sorts of noises, depending on what they were doing, and Kotetsu loved every second of it. </p>
<p>Right now, the noises were shuddery sighs and little bitten-off moans when Kotetsu rubbed his tongue over a particularly sensitive spot. He knew how to make the noises louder at this point, too; how to move and where to touch to bring Bunny closer to the edge, but that it worked as well as it did still boggled his mind every time. He loved that they'd been together long enough for this, to know each other's bodies well enough to know what felt good and what felt <em>fantastic</em>. </p>
<p>Bunny's hands had found their way back into his hair and twisted, not hard enough to hurt but enough to get Kotetsu's attention. "Kotetsu, stop." </p>
<p>Kotetsu stopped, but he didn't stand up. "What? Why?" </p>
<p>Bunny was breathing heavy, eyes wide behind his glasses, hair mussed from where Kotetsu's hands had been in it and lipstick smeared from their kissing. The dress was hiked up to his stomach, the underwear down to his knees at this point, and he was still very, very hard. </p>
<p>It was a hell of a sight, and Kotetsu still couldn't believe he was lucky enough to see it. </p>
<p>"Did you hear a word I just said?" Bunny demanded. </p>
<p>"No," Kotetsu admitted, and he ran a hand up the back of Bunny's leg. "Sorry. I got distracted. You're really hot." </p>
<p>Bunny rolled his eyes and tugged on his hair again, this time more firmly, and Kotetsu reluctantly got to his feet. "I <em>said</em>," Bunny said once they were eye-to-eye again, "you need to stop because I would like to ride you." </p>
<p>Kotetsu blinked. "Oh." </p>
<p>"Yes. <em>Oh</em>." Bunny's eyes roamed over his face. "Is that something you want to do?" </p>
<p>Kotetsu grinned and pulled Bunny back toward him. "<em>Always</em>." </p>
<p>Bunny kissed him hard, sucking on his lip as he did, and pushed him toward the couch. Kotetsu stumbled backward, trying to move in the right direction without turning away. He didn't want to stop kissing, didn't want to stop touching, and hopefully neither of them would trip over the coffee table in the process. </p>
<p>Bunny's hands moved from his hair to his tie, and a few seconds later, he'd tossed the tie over his shoulder and was working at the buttons on Kotetsu's shirt. Kotetsu very helpfully shrugged his suspenders down and started to unbutton his pants, but Bunny grabbed his hands and set them on his own hips. </p>
<p>All right. Bunny wanted to handle the undressing himself; that was <em>fine</em>. </p>
<p>The dress had slid down a little bit, so Kotetsu yanked it back up, high enough that he could get his hands on Bunny's skin again. It took him a minute to register that the underwear was gone completely, leaving absolutely nothing between him and Bunny's...well, everything. He trailed his hands up Bunny's thighs, over his ass and up to the small of his back, around to his stomach and the taut line of muscle angling down just above his hips. </p>
<p>Bunny finished with his shirt and shoved it back, and Kotetsu reluctantly let go of him to shrug it off and throw the shirt across the room. Before Kotetsu could grab him again, Bunny undid the button on his pants and pushed him backward onto the couch. </p>
<p>Kotetsu landed with a grunt and slid so that he was lying on the couch, and Bunny climbed on top of him, one leg bent under him and the other planted on the floor. </p>
<p>"The bed is probably more comfortable," Kotetsu said. "We should—" </p>
<p>Bunny leaned over him and rolled their hips together, and fuck, no, they weren't going anywhere; Kotetsu was going to be lucky if he made it another five minutes. </p>
<p>"You were saying?" Bunny said smugly. </p>
<p>Kotetsu cupped his face and pulled him into another kiss, pushing every ounce of desire he had into it. Bunny made a noise in the back of his throat that Kotetsu would've called a <em>whimper</em> had it been anybody else, and then he got a hand in Kotetsu's hair and kissed him harder, insistent and demanding, like Kotetsu wouldn't give him everything a dozen times over without a shred of hesitation. </p>
<p>"I love you," he whispered when Bunny pulled back a fraction of an inch to breathe, trying to get the words out now while he still had the mind to say them.</p>
<p>Bunny stared at him, green eyes widening, like he couldn't quite believe it. Even now, after months of dating and sharing an apartment and sharing a bed and sharing their <em>lives</em>, he still somehow doubted that Kotetsu loved him. </p>
<p>And people thought Kotetsu was dense.</p>
<p>He leaned up just enough to kiss the corner of Bunny's mouth, and then his lips, gently and without any pressure. Just a quiet reminder that Bunny was precious to him, <em>so</em> precious to him, and Kotetsu wasn't going anywhere. </p>
<p>Bunny trembled against him and sighed, and then he pulled away and kissed his way down Kotetsu's neck, over his collarbone, and slowly on down his chest. Kotetsu let his hands drift into Bunny's hair for part of that journey, and then pulled them away to scrub over his face. For someone who'd been so impatient to get them to the couch, Bunny sure was taking his <em>sweet time</em> getting to Kotetsu's pants. </p>
<p>Bunny kissed his stomach, right above the open button on his pants, and then unzipped them and tugged at the waistband. Kotetsu lifted his hips to give Bunny room to take them off, and the pants joined the rest of his clothes somewhere else in the living room. </p>
<p>Then Bunny looked down at his crotch and stared, an unreadable expression on his face. "What. Are you wearing?" </p>
<p>"Huh?" Kotetsu got up on his elbows and looked down at his underwear; he honestly didn't remember what he'd thrown on today. </p>
<p>It was a pair of boxer briefs with the mask of his old Top Mag suit emblazoned across them, the yellow T that used to go across his forehead now stretched across his <em>other</em> head. They were one of the many random bits of merchandise he'd collected over the years from companies sending over free samples of the hero-related stuff they made.  </p>
<p>"Hey, it's not my fault!" Kotetsu said, although he wasn't sure <em>what</em> wasn't his fault. "I had no idea we were going to have sex tonight." </p>
<p>Bunny arched an eyebrow. "You put these on to go to a club?" </p>
<p>"I already had them on!" Kotetsu argued. "Why would I change my underwear?" </p>
<p>Bunny pressed his lips together and looked like he was trying <em>very hard</em> not to laugh. "I can't believe you wear underwear with <em>your mask</em> on them voluntarily." </p>
<p>Kotetsu jabbed a finger at him. "Hey, they were free and they're comfortable. Besides, it would be weirder if I wore the pair with Antonio's helmet on them." </p>
<p>Bunny <em>snorted</em>, then threw his head back and laughed. Kotetsu's heart flipped. </p>
<p>Bunny was a lot more laid back now than he had been when they'd first met, a lot happier in general, but he still didn't laugh like this often, where he just let <em>go</em>. Kotetsu could count the number of times he'd seen it on one hand. He loved it, and he spent a lot of time trying to tease it out. The most he usually managed was one of Bunny's small, private smiles, and he hoarded those like they were pure gold. </p>
<p>Kotetsu sat up and ran a hand up Bunny's arm. Bunny smiled at him, soft and fond, and Kotetsu's heart flipped again. </p>
<p>"Did I ruin the mood, Bunny-chan?" he asked. </p>
<p>Bunny shook his head and slid his hands up Kotetsu's neck and into his hair, leaning in close. "You're ridiculous, old man." </p>
<p>Kotetsu kissed him through his own smile, harder than it sounded since his lips wanted to stretch wide instead of doing what they were <em>supposed</em> to, but Bunny didn't seem to mind. </p>
<p>They kissed like that for long enough that Kotetsu lost track of time, lost track of everything that wasn't Bunny's hands in his hair and Bunny's fingers scratching along the nape of his neck and Bunny's mouth on his and Bunny's skin prickling with goosebumps where Kotetsu's hands roamed over his arms and back. But then the kiss got more heated and Bunny rocked against him, and <em>right</em>. Bunny had Plans. Kotetsu should let him get on with those. </p>
<p>Bunny pushed at his shoulder and Kotetsu lay back down, groping behind him to get the lube out of the side table. He managed to get the drawer open, but that was as far as he got before Bunny leaned over him to grab the lube himself. </p>
<p>"Hey, I was getting that," Kotetsu protested. </p>
<p>Bunny sat back with the lube. "We'd have been here all night waiting." </p>
<p>Kotetsu rolled his eyes and was going to argue, really, but Bunny tucked a finger in the waistband of his underwear and he figured any arguments could wait until later. </p>
<p>He lifted his hips for the second time that night and yanked off the boxers; between him and Bunny tugging at them, they landed somewhere at the other end of the couch. Then Bunny's hand was on him, hot and slick with lube, and Kotetsu had to close his eyes to keep from being overwhelmed. </p>
<p>And <em>then</em> he felt Bunny sinking down on him, and he snapped his eyes open again because he didn't want to miss this. </p>
<p>It took <em>ages</em>, it seemed, with Bunny sliding down incrementally and driving Kotetsu absolutely crazy in the process. Every instinct he had told him to thrust up, but that would be bad right now, and so every muscle in his body was taut with the effort of holding himself still. Bunny was making noises again, little grunts and moans, and his leg trembled under Kotetsu's hand. </p>
<p>By the time Bunny was finally fully seated on him, Kotetsu was staring at the ceiling, mentally tallying the points he'd need to move up two spots in the rankings. It was the only thing keeping him in control of himself, because Bunny was...Bunny was...</p>
<p>"Ah, Bunny, you feel so good," Kotetsu whispered, his voice hoarse. </p>
<p>Bunny stared down at him, green eyes dazed and desirous and his glasses a little crooked, and Kotetsu loved him so much it hurt. </p>
<p>Then Bunny rocked his hips, and the noise Kotetsu made wasn't anything close to coherent. </p>
<p>Apparently that was all it took for Bunny to set a pace that had Kotetsu holding on for dear life. It was like whatever control Bunny had been hanging onto snapped entirely, the urgency from earlier coming back with a vengeance and he was pulling Kotetsu along for the ride. Kotetsu wanted to touch him everywhere, wanted to pull him down and kiss him and <em>feel</em> every one of those noises that Bunny made, all the way down his body. </p>
<p>Bunny planted his hands on Kotetsu's chest, shifting both the angle and his weight just enough that Kotetsu could actually move his hips. It was a relief after what felt like <em>hours</em> of forcing himself to hold still, to be able to meet every movement Bunny made. He was torn between chasing his own release and holding off until Bunny came first, but from the noises Bunny was making and the way his hands curled against Kotetsu's chest, the latter event wasn't very far off. </p>
<p>Well, Kotetsu could help him with that. </p>
<p>He ran his hands up Bunny's legs to get his hand on Bunny and stroke. </p>
<p>Bunny's hips stuttered and he cursed. "<em>Fuck</em>." </p>
<p>Kotetsu levered himself up on one elbow, partly to change the angle and partly to get just a little closer to Bunny. "Trying," he managed. </p>
<p>Bunny glared at him over the top of his glasses, a look usually reserved for very different situations, and then he cupped Kotetsu's face with both hands and kissed him deeply. </p>
<p>There was no thinking after that. There was just Bunny's mouth, hot and demanding on his; Bunny's noises, moans that were more vibration than sound; Bunny's hips, rolling against him. Just Bunny, everywhere, in every breath, and Kotetsu was gone, gone, <em>gone</em>. </p>
<p>He didn't realize how close he was to his own orgasm until Bunny's entire body tensed and he broke the kiss, and then he was coming, sobbing Kotetsu's name as he did. That was enough to pull Kotetsu along right behind him, straight over the edge, hard enough to have his vision graying out a little. </p>
<p>He collapsed back on the couch in a boneless heap with Bunny on top of him, idly running his hand over Bunny's arm while he waited for his brain to kick back on. They were both sweaty messes, the dress bunched up between them in such a way that it was going to get uncomfortable pretty quick, but Bunny was limp and snuggly right now, and Kotetsu was determined to enjoy it for a few more minutes. </p>
<p>Bunny nuzzled his neck. "The dress is probably ruined." </p>
<p>Kotetsu laughed. "I <em>promise</em> you Nathan knows how to get rid of every stain we just put on it." He turned his head just enough to kiss the side of Bunny's head, the gold curls sticky with sweat. "We should go shower." </p>
<p>"Mm, not yet." Bunny's weight shifted slightly, and then, "Never mind. Shower."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>They made out lazily in the shower in between cleaning each other off. Kotetsu picked up their clothes on his way up to bed while Bunny stayed in the bathroom, scrubbing at his face with a soapy washcloth and swearing. </p>
<p>It was another ten minutes before Bunny came up the stairs. "How does Nathan get this stuff off every day?" </p>
<p>Kotetsu scooted to the side to make more space. "Makeup remover."</p>
<p>Bunny sighed and settled into bed. "I should have asked him for some." </p>
<p>"Mm." Kotetsu got up on his elbow for a better look at Bunny's face. It was pink with the efforts of his scrubbing, but it looked normal otherwise. "Looks like you got everything." </p>
<p>Bunny frowned. "I may have ruined one of our washcloths in the process." </p>
<p>Kotetsu snuggled up beside him. "We've got a ton of washcloths, Bunny-chan." </p>
<p>Bunny turned on his side and pressed back against him, and Kotetsu put an arm around him to pull him close. If Bunny wanted to be the little spoon tonight, that was fine with him. </p>
<p>"I looked like my mother," Bunny said after several minutes of quiet.</p>
<p>Kotetsu was starting to drift off, but he jerked back awake at the words. "Well, yeah, you do." </p>
<p>Bunny exhaled sharply. "No, I don't mean in general. With the makeup, and everything, it..." </p>
<p><em>Oh</em>. Now Kotetsu understood. He rubbed his thumb over Bunny's arm in a small circle. "Oh. Like that."</p>
<p>Bunny relaxed a little more, tension slipping out of his shoulders. "It was like seeing her every time I looked in the mirror. I didn't see her with makeup on a lot, but..." </p>
<p>He trailed off, but he didn't really need to finish. Kotetsu hugged him closer. "You okay?" </p>
<p>"Yes," Bunny said, in the tone that meant <em>I'm not sure, but I will be</em>. "Is that weird?" </p>
<p>Kotetsu wasn't sure which part Bunny meant, but he answered anyway. "No, it's not weird. Owning five pairs of the exact same glasses is weird. But this isn't weird."</p>
<p>Bunny kicked his heel into Kotetsu's leg. "You brush your teeth in the bath. You don't have any room to talk." </p>
<p>Kotetsu fell into the well-worn argument. "It saves time and water!" </p>
<p>Bunny scoffed. "It does neither of those things." He sighed and threaded his fingers through Kotetsu's, tucking their hands against his chest. "I wish they could've met you."</p>
<p>Kotetsu kissed the back of his head, where Bunny's hair was still damp from the shower and smelled like his shampoo. "Me, too." </p>
<p>Bunny melted back into him, the last of the tension in his body ebbing away, and Kotetsu breathed an internal sigh of relief. Sometimes Bunny just needed to say aloud the things that were bothering him, and once they were out, he was fine. Kotetsu understood that. He was trying to get better about that, too. He didn't always <em>succeed</em>, but he was trying. </p>
<p>"So, you liked the dress," Bunny said. </p>
<p>Kotetsu groaned. "<em>Yeah</em>, I liked the dress. Keep rubbing it in, why don't you." He paused and considered. "Did you like the dress?" </p>
<p>Bunny shrugged. "It was fine. It's different. I don't think I'd wear one out again, though." </p>
<p>Kotetsu nodded and closed his eyes. </p>
<p>"I prefer to be here if a dress is going to get that sort of reaction from you," Bunny continued. "I don't like having to wait to get home." </p>
<p>Kotetsu grinned into his hair. "So impatient, Bunny-chan." </p>
<p>"I seem to recall <em>you</em> being impatient as well," Bunny said dryly. </p>
<p>Kotetsu rubbed his thumb along Bunny's. "Mm, yeah. I told you I wanted to touch you." </p>
<p>Bunny yawned and sank further into the bed. "You can touch me any time, old man," he murmured. "You know that." </p>
<p>Not all the time. Sure, they lived together and worked together and almost any time he wanted, Kotetsu could reach out and take Bunny's hand or sling an arm around his shoulder, but there was touching Bunny and there was <em>touching</em> Bunny and the second kind was what Kotetsu had been talking about. </p>
<p>He traced his nose along Bunny's ear and kissed there gently. "I mean like this." </p>
<p>Bunny shivered and sighed. "That's what I meant, too." </p>
<p>Kotetsu kissed his way down to the nape of Bunny's neck. "Pretty sure we'd get in trouble if I did this at work." </p>
<p>Bunny pulled their hands up and kissed the back of Kotetsu's. "I don't care." </p>
<p>Kotetsu laughed a little at that. "Liar." </p>
<p>Bunny rolled over so they were face-to-face, his green eyes searching Kotetsu's. "I don't care," he repeated quietly, somberly. "People already know we're together. I don't mind if they see how much you mean to me." </p>
<p>That was a shift in preference, although Kotetsu had to admit, Bunny had been gradually getting more comfortable with being more open about their relationship over the past several months. He highly doubted Bunny wanted to start making out in the break room (not that he wanted it, either), but it sounded like some kissing might be on the table. </p>
<p>He readjusted the arm under his head and reached over to brush Bunny's hair out of his face. "Yeah?" </p>
<p>Bunny moved closer and kissed him softly, with none of the urgency from earlier but no less feeling. Kotetsu sank into it and slipped his hand behind Bunny's head, trailing his fingers through his hair. </p>
<p>"Yes," Bunny whispered. "I love you, too, you know."</p>
<p>Kotetsu tugged him back in for another slow, gentle kiss. "Yeah, Bunny. I know." </p>
<p>
  <em>I've always known.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come see me on:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/">Dreamwidth</a><br/><a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m">Pillowfort</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>